worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Replica
This article is about the Trion Warrior. For other uses, see Replica (disambiguation). }} (By Miwa) |Type = Black |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |gender = N/A |Status = Unknown |Relatives = Yūgo Kuga (creator) |Species = Trion Warrior |Main = Ring |Affiliation = Border Neighbor(former) |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Team = Tamakoma Second |Voice Jap = (VOMIC) (Anime) |Voice Eng = Marco Soriano}} is Yūma Kuga's guardian and a recurring supporting character of World Trigger. It is a self-described "multi-task Trion Warrior" created by Yūma's father, Yūgo Kuga. Appearance Anime= |-| Manga= Replica resembles a rabbit head, and is black in color. It has two white slits for eyes and a thin purple line of light across its body resembling a mouth. It also has two appendices on the top of its body which resemble rabbit ears, and two other, foot-like appendices on the underside of its body, which seem to serve as a landing support, but were never seen in use, as Replica is always floating or flying. Personality Being Yūma's guardian, Replica always provides advice for him, telling him what's right and wrong. However, he does not interfere in Yuma's direct decisions as it believes Yūma's choices are his own. It also assists him in battles, like when preparing certain seals for Yūma and making Yūma's attack more complicated. Relationships Yūma Kuga Replica is Yūma's guardian, so it is very protective of him. It also frequently gives Yūma advice and helps him in battles. Osamu Mikumo Like Yūma, Replica trusts Osamu. It serves as a link between the two of them, and like it does with Yūma, it frequently gives Osamu advice and sometimes helps him in battles. Quotes * (To Osamu) "Nice to meet you, Osamu. My name is Replica, I am Yūma's guardian." * (To Yūma, on multiple occasions) "I cannot make that decision. Only you can." * (To Osamu, after telling him about Yūma's past) "Yūma no longer has a reason to live. Please, Osamu. Give Yuma a '''purpose.' That's what he needs right now." * (About Kōda Unit) "''They seem pretty stupid, so it's possible they're being manipulated." * (To Osamu, before the Aftokrator ship leaves) "...Osamu. This is goodbye. Take care of Yūma." * (To Yūma) "Knowledge and rules of thumb are not everything, but they do help in making quick decisions." Trivia * Replica's voice actor, Hideyuki Tanaka, also voices His creator,Yūgo Kuga and the Narrator. ** This trait wasn't kept in the Primo TV dub, where Replica is voiced by Marco Soriano and the narrator by Michael Dobson. * The model for its creation was Ashihara's rice cooker. * His name,Replica is referring his ability to use Yuma's Trigger. * Viza referred to Replica as a Tropoi autonomous Trion Warrior. It is unknown what Viza meant, but "Tropoi" (Τρόποι, Trópoi) means "decorum" in Greek. According to Border Briefing File, it may or may not be a Neighbor country. References Navigation Category:Replica Category:Characters Category:Neighbor Category:Border Category:Protagonist Category:Tamakoma Second Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:Trion Warrior Category:Unknown Status